masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Indoctrination theory
Delete This is fan speculation and does not belong on the wiki. Trandra 09:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) If this is the case why is the proposal even being discussed? Delete. Garhdo 09:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I support the deletion of this page. Arbington 09:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd support deletion twice if I could. This page does not belong on the wiki, and the "facts" listed are actaully false. I support deletion. --The Milkman | I always . 10:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC) This theory just won't die, no matter how many times BioWare kill it. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 09:53, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?"-Vaas Is there any way an administrator can simply delete any page titled "Indoctrination Theory" right away without a vote? I believe we've already been through this, and this doesn't really deserve a page. --The Milkman | I always . 10:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) *facepalm* isn't there a policy for speedy deletion of always-reinserted fanmaterial here? Temporaryeditor78 10:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Delete. Bluegear93 10:23, June 26, 2012 (UTC) This has been deleted a few times in the past. -Mr. Mittens 11:34, June 26, 2012 (UTC) There are plenty of places to write fan-fiction. This is not one of them. This is not the story presented in the game, otherwise we wouldn't have to go looking for the evidence to find it, it would be made apparent if it was a part of the story we are supposed to know. The sixth sense, for example, shows at the end that Bruce Willis is dead, it doesn't leave it as an ambiguous matter for the audience to determine. If it is indoctrination, then it is done terribly, and without closure. If EC reveals the ending to be indoc, then that means they sold us an incomplete game to begin with. Neither of these would be the case. This idea has been thoroughly debunked by numerous writers, including Drew Karpyshyn himself. Delete. Martolives 12:39, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Support deletion, can someone go ahead and get rid this page? It looks really stupid in addition to being nothing more than fan speculation. The Usual Thinker 12:53, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Please, delete it now, it does not deserve a place on this wiki, it should be confined to discussion forums, blogs, and fan-fictions. Gow 13:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) The fan rantings of disgruntled fans! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! CrimsonShogun 13:16, June 26, 2012 (UTC) The page has been deleted again. If anyone wants to write fan fiction, I suggest reading Martolives' comment. Lancer1289 13:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC) The page is back.--Zxjkl 22:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :I've deleted it again. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:04, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Sustain While I am relatively new, I still know that this website is designed to inform one of it's subject. While this is fan speculation, I do not deny this, if it is made ubundantly clear that it is a theory, not fact, it should remain as it would inform one of a possibility. Even if there is a rule prohibbiting fan speculation, rules are in place for a reason, reasons are not in place for rules. I've always found interesting the talk pages of this site regarding fan speculations (like aethyta or aria-aleena). One of these at least proved true. I can see why you want this page out, but in my opinion it can't hurt, if you make clear it's not confirmed. anyway if you keep it, it should say that shepard is fighting the effects of indoctrination, not that he/she is outright indoctrinated. ~WhereIsBaoDur Why then, would we keep a page only to then say it's not confirmed? By that logic, we could just let any page in, so long as we say it's speculation. Also, Shepard is neither fighting indoctrination nor is Shepard indoctrinated. Both are speculation from a bad fan-fiction. --The Milkman | I always . 10:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Please take things like this to the forums or a blog post please. Lancer1289 13:27, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Just move it off to some blog post, and sustain it there. This Wiki is strictly for confirmed material. After all, if it is confirmed, we'll end up writing it up from scratch anyway. And no, I am a proponent of the theory. - MA4585159 13:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC)